1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental floss holding apparatus, and more particularly to an improved tensioning mechanism for use in the dental floss holding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,442, entitled Dental Floss Holder, issued to John B. Beach on Jan. 16, 1940, teaches a dental floss holding apparatus that includes a first mechanical mechanism which maintains a length of dental floss in a tant condition and a second mechanical mechanism which feeds fresh dental floss to the first mechanical mechanism. This dental floss holding apparatus not only does not hold the dental floss tant enough, but it also is not a compact holding apparatus so that a user cannot use the apparatus with any dexterity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,917, entitled Dental Floss Holder, issued to Harold W. Munro on Oct. 15, 1940, teaches a dental floss holder that is more compact than the dental floss holding apparatus described above, but it does not provide force to hold the dental floss tant enough. Another difficulty with dental floss holder is that if the length of dental floss which is cleaning is too long then its user tends to saw his gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,116, entitled Dental Floss Holder and Dispenser, issued to Talmadge E. Foster on Mar. 28, 1967, teaches a dental floss holder that has two handles which may be moved together to grippingly engage dental floss which extends through channels and slots and is disposed between the handles, which, when released, move apart by spring action to release the dental floss. This dental floss holder not only does not hold the dental floss tant enough, but it also leaves too long a length of dental floss exposed so that its user has a tendancy to (saw) use a sawing motion with the length of dental floss, rather than floss with it. The inventors point out that the tantness of the length of dental floss is only necessary to force it between the teeth and that this tantness should be reduced after the length of dental floss is between the teeth so that the length of dental floss may travel up and down each side of each tooth in and out of the (gums) gingival sulcus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,098, entitled Dental Floss Holder and dispenser, issued to William M. Sorboro on June 3, 1958, teaches a dental floss holder which includes a ratchet-equipped head that has ratchet teeth which cooperate releaseably and retentively with a socket in the dental floss holder. The difficulty with this ratchet-equipped head is that it cannot apply enough tension to allow the user to force the dental floss between his teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,085, entitled Dental Floss Applicator, issued to Edward T. Skinner on Nov. 23, 1976, teaches a dental floss applicator that includes a thumb wheel advancer for securing the end of the dental floss and a slidable tension bar for applying tension on the dental floss across a u-shaped collar. One of the difficulties with this dental floss applicator is that it uses too much dental floss. Another difficulty is that unused dental floss is exposed and may become unsanitary.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,750, 3,834,404, 4,002,183, and 4,041,962, all teach dental floss holders which are lightweight and compact, but none of these holders provide enough tantness in the dental floss and convenience for use in conjunction with a dental floss container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,599, entitled Dental Floss Holder, issued Marvin L. Rosenfield on Jan. 25, 1977, teaches a dental floss holder that includes a tensioning mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,276, entitled Dental Floss Holder, issued to Robert A. Ness on Mar. 6, 1951, teaches another dental floss holder that includes a tensioning mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,857, entitled Dental Floss Holder, issued to James B. Zambito on Oct. 4, 1977, teaches an adjustable handle for a dental floss holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,595, entitled Holder for Using and Tensioning Dental Floss, issued to George Ensminger on Jan. 7, 1975, teaches a dental floss holder that a user maintains the floss span by finger pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,994, entitled Dental Floss Applicator, issued to Floyd A. Thun on Oct. 11, 1977, teaches a dental floss applicator that has a receptacle for receiving a spool of dental floss therein and rewind and tension means associated with the receptacle and receptacle closure top for maintaining the dental floss under a certain degree of tension. A projecting holder from the receptacle top has two spaced tines extending therefrom for stretching a piece of clean dental floss therebetween. The structure is so designed that additional tension may be applied to the stretched piece of dental floss by the user's index finger while holding the applicator in one hand in an easy and comfortable manner.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,908, 4,005,721, and 4,031,909, all teach dental floss holders which include containers incorporated therein.
A common problem with known dental floss holders and the like is that they fail to provide sufficient tension upon the dental floss being used therewith in order to properly clean a user's teeth and (gums) gingival sulcus. It is very desirable that an easy means for varying the amount of tension be provided in order to make it handy and convenient for the user of the device to vary same.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they are inconvenient and awkward to use. Furthermore, many of these devices fail to provide rewind mechanism in order to take up excess slack if such should occur. With device not providing such a rewind structure, the excess dental floss must be cut off and is thus obviously wasted. This is both expensive, annoying, and inconvenient.
Another problem with known prior art devices is that they fail to permit use of the dental floss spool just as it comes from the manufacturer and is sold by the retail outlet.